The present invention relates to devices for deep frying foodstuff. In particular, the present invention is an automated french fry cooking apparatus for use in fast food establishments.
Typically, in fast food establishments, deep frying french fries is primarily a manual process. Prior to the deep frying process, sacks containing frozen french fries are removed from refrigerated storage and are allowed to stand at room temperature. The sacks of french fries are allowed to stand for generally two or more hours, until the french fries have thawed to a point where they can be deep fried. This process of allowing the french fries to thaw is referred to as "slacking".
Once the sacks of french fries have been slacked, an employee pours the french fries from the sacks into frying baskets. When cooked french fries are needed (as determined by orders of customers or as predicted by an employee), an employee immerses a required number of frying baskets of uncooked french fries into hot cooking oil contained within a deep frying apparatus. A timer is set and the french fries are deep fried in the cooking oil (which is at a temperature of approximately 300.degree. F.) for a period of time (i.e., approximately two minutes and fifteen seconds).
When the timer goes off (indicating that the allotted cooking time is complete), an employee removes the frying baskets from the hot cooking oil and then pours the cooked french fries from the baskets into a holding bin. Once the cooked french fries are in the holding bin, an employee salts the fries and then scoops the french fries into fry bags. The bags of fries are then distributed to the customers as per their orders. Unsold cooked french fries remaining within the holding bin past seven minutes, from the time the fries were poured into the bin from the baskets, are disposed of because of a noticeable taste and quality difference between these fries and those just cooked.
As is apparent from the discussion above, the preparation of french fries is an extremely labor intensive procedure that can result in wide quality variations due to inconsistent slacking time, excessive hold times after frying and fry station operator error. In addition, the task of preparing the french fries has traditionally been one of the least liked jobs within a fast food establishment. This is primarily due to the need to frequently refill the frying baskets from the sacks of slacked french fries, and the heat associated with the frying job because of its proximity to the hot cooking oil. Hence, there is a continuing need for improved apparatus for deep frying french fries. Specifically, there is a need for an automated french fry cooking apparatus that eliminates some of the manual labor associated with the deep frying of french fries.
An automated, coin operated, french fry vending machine is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,267 to Galockin et al. The french fry vending machine includes a plurality of frozen foodstuff holding compartments located in a refrigeration chamber. Each of the holding compartments receives and stores a different foodstuff. A metered, dispensing rotatable wheel is positioned below the outlet of each holding compartment to, upon actuation, dispense a metered quantity of frozen foodstuff to a conveyor. The conveyor carries the frozen foodstuff to a frying basket positioned above a deep frying tank containing hot cooking oil.
The frying basket is coupled to a drive mechanism which moves the frying basket downward into the frying tank to a cooking position for frying the metered quantity of foodstuff. After a cooking sequence of approximately one minute, the frying basket is raised out of the frying tank to allow the drainage of oil from the foodstuff. The frying basket is then moved to a raised position for dispensing the deep fried foodstuff from the basket through a funnel into a container. The customer then removes the container full of cooked foodstuff from the vending machine. The vending machine is designed to hold four different types of frozen foodstuff so that the customer can choose the one that appeals to him most. However, the vending machine can only prepare a single portion of deep fried foodstuff at a time.
It is evident that there is a continuing need for improved automated apparatus for deep frying frozen foodstuff. Specifically, there is a need for a cooking apparatus that can be used by fast food establishments. In addition, there is need for a cooking apparatus that can prepare both small and large numbers of portions of frozen foodstuff, thereby handling peek dinner periods as well as slow periods within a fast food establishment.